


Kimi to Fall in Love

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: A bunch of minor characters stuck in there because why not, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is also a dork, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Falling In Love, Prom, Shipper Trash Queen, Short Chapters, There Is No War, What are titles, everything is fine, gay trash, the last chapters are so bad i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plenty of people are in love at Akademeia, the most prestigious school in Orience. And of those, many are in happy relationships. Some others, however, *cough* Sice *cough* have difficulty coming to terms with their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sice doesn't really understand why Seven wanted to make her a lunch, but there's no way she's turning up free food. The meal actually turns out pretty nice...

Sice slouched on a bench in the back garden. “I thought lunch break would never get here.” She stretched her limbs. “Now where the heck is that weirdo?” Moments later, Seven entered the garden from Classroom Zero and gave Sice a smile. She took a seat beside Sice, who rolled her eyes. “I still don’t get why you insisted on making me lunch. But food is food.” Seemingly unbothered by the comment, Seven offered Sice a piece of sushi. “It’s the least I can do, after that fiasco.” It had taken a week for Sice to explain that the love confession letter she’d mistakenly presented to Seven was meant for a different recipient. Subsequently, Seven had decided to prepare a lunch for Sice. Sice didn’t really understand why, but she wasn’t going to turn down a free meal.

“This is pretty good,” Sice said. Seven giggled softly, feeding Sice another piece. “I’m glad you like it.” The meal was a lot less awkward than Sice had imagined. In fact, she found herself enjoying Seven’s company. When she finished eating, she chatted with Seven, who gave witty responses in between bites of fruits and vegetables. “You know,” Sice admitted. “You don’t come off as the most interesting person in the world at first sight. But being around you is…uh…” “Nice?” Seven suggested. Sice scratched her head. “Yeah, something like that. I was actually thinking, since I – don’t laugh – I actually wanna get better at cooking, so, um.”

Sice paused. How should she phrase it? “I was wondering if I could make you something. Kind of repaying you, I guess. And for practice.” A hint of mischief manifested on Seven’s face. “Are you asking me on a date?” “Wrong idea!” Sice exclaimed immediately, her cheeks reddening. “Didn’t we just get that confusion out of the way?” “I’m teasing,” Seven said, lifting her hand to pat Sice’s head. “I’d be honored to taste your food. Now let’s get back to class. Break’s almost over.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sice said absentmindedly, rather focused on Seven’s eyes instead of her words. Were they always that bright in the sunlight? Sice shook her head. Class was starting in a few minutes, and she’d be damned if she’d let a little distraction like pretty eyes get in the way of her scoring higher than Trey on the upcoming exam, thus shutting him up for at least the rest of the day. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 “No. Impossible.” Trey stared at his graded paper. “I missed three? One, I could fathom, but three?” “I could tutor you if you’d like,” Sice teased, flashing her perfect score. “Sice, that’s not nice,” Queen reprimanded. “Well I am as cold as ice,” Sice retorted. The room fell silent. The members of Class Zero stared at Sice. “…I’m gonna leave now.” Sice exited the room, pretending not to feel the eyes glued to her back, judging her. _Note to self: Don’t do that. Don’t ever do that again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ines takes it upon herself to wrap up the day's work because Qun'mi needs to rest, whether she wants to or not.

“Honey, I’m home!” Ines announced cheerily. She wrapped her arms around Qun’mi’s waist from behind, and Qun’mi continued her work calmly. “So the lab is home now?” “Well,” Ines purred. “We have spent many nights here. Many memories were made in this place. But of course, you know that.” “Uh-huh,” Qun’mi said, trying to sound nonchalant and stay focused on the blueprint she was finalizing. If she were to start reliving those memories, she wouldn’t be able to focus for the rest of the day.

  
“But hey,” Ines said. “I know you haven’t taken a break all day. Let me take over for a bit.” “At the next bell,” Qun’mi said, drawing a line. “We’re top researchers at the most prestigious school in Orience,” Ines said, her voice more stern. “They give us plenty of leave, but you hardly take advantage of it. You’re addicted to work.” “Says the pot to the kettle,” Qun’mi replied. “I won’t deny I’m a bit hypocritical,” Ines sighed. She lifted Qun’mi off the ground slightly and began to carry her across the room. “But the point still stands that you need to rest. Now lie back for a bit and relax, or I’ll go next door and get Kazusa.”

  
“Fine,” Qun’mi finally huffed as Ines set her on the couch which was also the single clear surface in the laboratory; everything else was covered in papers, tools, machinery, a few test tubes here and there, and other items. Ines hummed a tune as she began to review the blueprint. She seemed at peace, which instantly rubbed off on Qun’mi. Qun’mi reclined on the couch and closed her eyes. She had been working since before the crack of dawn. Now school hours were almost over. She did deserve some rest…

  
“That didn’t take long,” Ines whispered to herself when she turned around and saw Qun’mi sleeping. The only thing left to do for that day was to gather all the materials needed for the next day’s lecture. Ines quickly took care of the task, rather eager to retire to the living quarters. There was one question that remained, though. “Hey, Qun’mi.” Qun’mi awoke at the gentle touch of Ines’ hand against her cheek. “Huh?” “We’re done for today but we still need to decide-” “Oh, right,” Qun’mi said sitting up. “I’ll give the lecture. You suck with kids.” “Says the pot to the kettle,” Ines sneered. “I actually think I’d give off a less annoyed vibe.”

  
Qun’mi pouted. “You’re just trying to get me a few extra hours of sleep, aren’t you?” “Yeah,” Ines conceded. “But I suppose we could do it together.” “No way,” Qun’mi said. “There’s already rumors going around about us, even with how little we interact with students. If we so much as give a lecture together they’ll be all over it.” “Why not just confirm their suspicions?” Ines asked. “I want the whole world to know.” She kissed Qun’mi’s cheek. Qun’mi groaned. “You’re so…” “You know you love me,” Ines laughed. “Yeah,” Qun’mi sighed before placing a kiss on Ines’ hand. “Let’s go, nerd.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The counseling office just gets gayer and gayer.

“Are any of the moogles available?” Andoria asked. Celestia kept her eyes on the document she was perusing. “Hatzkhaminei should be. Shall I page hir?” “Please do,” Andoria replied. “Ask for tea of hir choice. Two cups.” “Certainly,” Celestia said, activating the COMM. “Hatzkhaminei, I have a request. Could you bring two cups of your tea of choice to the counseling office? Thank you.” She could feel Andoria’s stare, but still her eyes remained on the document. “Any particular occasion?”

  
Andoria walked to the door of the office and opened it just as Mog appeared. “Speedy as always,” she greeted with a gentle smile. “Specialty special tea for my favorite counselors, kupo,” Mog said, handing Andoria a tray with two nearly full teacups and teapot. “Is there anything else I can do for you, kupo?” ze asked. “That will be all for now,” Andoria said. “Thank you.” Mog nodded and left promptly, closing the door behind hir.

  
“You work very hard,” Andoria said, walking toward Celestia with the tray of tea. “Would you care for a brief respite?” Celestia looked up from her work and immediately relented when she saw the slight pleading in Andoria’s eyes. “Well, I can’t deny my wife.” She smiled and took a cup. Andoria set the tray on a nearby table and took the other cup of tea, then sat in Celestia’s lap and took a sip. “It’s sweet.”

  
“I like it,” Celestia commented. “The tea or our current position?” Andoria asked. Celestia chuckled. “Both, even if we aren’t exactly being professional right now.” “I enjoy both as well,” Andoria said. She placed her cup on Celestia’s desk and placed an arm over her shoulders. “But I would say you are very professional at one thing in particular.” “What’s that?” Celestia asked. Andoria kissed her forehead. “Being the love of my life.”

  
A knock on the door drew the attention of the counselors, and Andoria stood up. “Who could this be, I wonder?” She walked to the door and opened it, raising her eyebrows once she saw who the visitor was. “Oh. Hello. How can we be of assistance?” “I uh…I need some advice.”

 

* * *

 

“And she makes me feel calm…Like, I don’t really get angry when she’s around. But at the same time I feel this- anxiety I guess? I just feel weird, sort of like I’m under pressure, but I also feel like I can just relax and…I…I mean I like being with her. It’s like whenever I think about her I get happy in a way, but sometimes when I see her my heartbeat goes all crazy. She always made me feel kinda weird, but after we had lunch together today I…I dunno. When I left the classroom she pretty much took over my mind.” Sice chugged her third glass of water, and Celestia refilled it. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

  
“Yeah,” Sice huffed. “Just…I had to get it all out. So, do either of you know what’s wrong with me?” Andoria and Celestia exchanged glances. “Well,” Andoria began. “Dear, it sounds to me like you have a crush. Or possibly even more.” Sice froze. “…Huh?” “You’ve developed feelings for Seven,” Celestia stated. “We can advise you, but the way you handle the situation is ultimately up to you.” Sice held her head in her hands. “No way…I just spent the last week telling her I _don’t_ feel that way! There’s no way I- okay, maybe I…crap. _Crap.”_ “Worry not,” Andoria consoled. “We are here to help you. And Seven is a dear. Speaking to her could help you manage your feelings as well.”

Sice whimpered, hiding her face with her hands. “Whyyyy….” She emanated distress, but her counselors emanated support.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi and Ines finish giving their lecture, and Deuce and Cinque make a trip in their free time.

“Any more questions?” Qun’mi asked, scanning the room. Many of the students looked absolutely fascinated, while one was asleep. Their loss. “Anything at all? No?” “I think forty-eight is enough,” Ines commented. “Well, class, thank you for your time-Oh. I didn’t see you there. Question?” A student near the back of the room stood up. “Is it true that you and Dr. Qun’mi are dating?” “That’s extremely off-topic!” Qun’mi shouted. “Are there any relevant questions? No? Good. Enjoy the rest of your day!” She left the room quickly, practically dragging Ines with her.

  
“I didn’t even get a chance to respond,” Ines complained. “You would’ve made it worse,” Qun’mi grumbled. Ines frowned. “Why are you always so embarrassed of me?” Qun’mi stopped in her tracks. “Huh?” The redness on her face faded and she started to pale upon turning to see Ines’ sad face. “Hey, Ines, no. I’m not. I mean, I’m-Hey, don’t look at me like that. Please don’t.” Ines looked as if she was on the verge of tears, and Qun’mi began to panic. “Hey, it’s not you. You’re perfect. I’m just a – I’m – Ines, don’t-” “Gotcha.” Ines smirked and tugged Qun’mi forward by the hand, then captured her lips in a quick, gentle kiss.

  
Qun’mi pulled away, completely red-faced, and looked around at the several students in the hall, who immediately moved their eyes from the pair. “Well, it’s out there now.” Ines said. “Isn’t that refreshing? Now, how about we grab a snack?” She took Qun’mi’s hand and led the way down the hall, smiling at each student they passed while Qun’mi remained silent and beet red.

 

* * *

 

“Aren’t they cute?” Cinque asked, staring at the noodles Ines was currently feeding to Qun’mi. “They are,” Deuce said. “But it is impolite to stare.” “Sorrryyy…” Cinque turned her head back toward Deuce. “Hey, do you wanna check on the flowers waaay up on the tippy top of the school?” Deuce looked to the nearest clock. “Sure. We have plenty of time before class begins.” “Yes!” Cinque stood up and took Deuce by the hands, bringing her to her feet in one strong tug. “Leeet’s go!” She began to speed toward the stairway but quickly remembered the last time Deuce had scolded her about running, and promptly slowed her pace.

  
“Good thing we were already on a high floor,” Cinque said. “It’s a loooong way from the very bottom.” “It is,” Deuce agreed. “But from here we have only two flights, I believe.” “We can fly up?” Cinque asked. Deuce laughed to herself. “Maybe one day.” The girls reached the door to the roof, and Cinque opened it, calling, “Hello, flowers!” She crouched beside the small flowerbed to get a better look at the flora, but then noticed the presence of another person. “Oh! Hey Seven.”

  
Seven acknowledged her classmates with a smile. “Hey.” “Do you come up here to look at the flowers, too?” Cinque asked. “They’re nice,” Seven said. “I look at them a bit, but I spend most of my time up here taking in the view. You can see the whole campus and beyond. The sunset is phenomenal.” “That’s so neat,” Deuce said. “Might we join you sometime?” Seven looked down at the fountain courtyard. “That’d be nice. It gets a little lonely up here, every now and then.”

  
“Lonely?” Cinque asked. “Don’t you have a super special Sicey that’ll come up here with you?” “Oh, that was a misunderstanding,” Seven said with a slightly flustered smile. “Sice and I are friends…I think. We’re not a…um…” She cleared her throat. “I’m pretty sure there’s something going on,” Cinque said. “Buuut I guess you two will have to figure that one out for sure.” She slung an arm over Deuce’s shoulder, earning her a slightly surprised look. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll be coming to me and Deuski for advice.” “Cinque, I think we ought not to pry,” Deuce whispered. Cinque pouted for a moment, then gave her usual cheerful smile. “Like you’re not all over the gossip. But okay…Let’s look at the flowers then! The blue one got really tall, huh?”

  
Seven watched the two girls admire the flowers and couldn’t help but smile. There were many lights in her life, but if she were to list them in order, Deuce and Cinque would definitely be a couple of the brightest. Sighing, Seven returned her gaze to the horizon. What a beautiful day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven's lunch, and Sice's confession.

“The point is, I really like you, so I was wondering if you’d like to go to prom with me.” Sice exhaled. “Well the last part is all you really need,” King said. “Just tell her that. What’s the problem?” “I can’t just tell her that!” Sice exclaimed. “Why not?” King asked. Sice fell silent. King sighed. “And here I thought you weren’t afraid of anything.” “I’m not!” Sice snapped. “I just…It’s not…” “Sice,” King said, taking an authoritative tone. “She didn’t seem at all bothered when you presented your letter to her by mistake. She was flattered. Completely open to the idea. Have you even considered the possibility that she also has feelings for you? Why do you think she spent all that time and care making you a lunch when a simple apology would’ve done?”

  
Sice mulled over the events that had occurred recently. “I guess you have a point…but-” “Quit making excuses. If you don’t hurry, she’ll end up going with one of those underclass girls. At least ten have already asked her.” King watched as Sice frowned at his words and then suddenly left his room. “I guess that did it.” He returned to reading the magazine he’d been enjoying before Sice had come to him for advice. Listening to people’s problems, talking, giving them guidance…how was Seven able to do it more than once in a blue moon?

  
“Just do it,” Sice mumbled to herself, speed walking down the hall. “Just do it, just do it.” “Oh, Sice.” Seven’s voice caused Sice to give a surprised yelp and freeze. “You okay? What was that?” “Hiccup,” Sice said. “Yeah. Uh, by the way…What’s your favorite food? I haven’t forgotten about that lunch I promised you.” “Oh,” Seven said, her lips curving into a smile. “Just make what you enjoy cooking. I’m sure it’ll be a pleasant surprise.” Sice groaned. “Hm, fine. Back garden tomorrow, alright?” “It’s a date.” Seven nodded, seemingly unaware of Sice’s reddening ears. She continued walking, leaving Sice to ponder her existence and all the mysteries of the universe.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, just bring it to her. Not that hard.” Sice had been talking to herself a lot lately, and she was honestly considering seeing a doctor about it. But some things were more important. Like Seven’s lunch. They’d exchanged a few glances the previous day during class, but today Seven might as well have been Kurasame. No, Sice focused harder on Seven than she ever had on Kurasame; the man was damn attractive, that was for sure, but Sice couldn’t recall having ever watched him so closely that her breathing rate matched his. Only Seven could steal that much of her attention.

  
“Crap, I’ll be late,” Sice whispered. Even now, just the thought of Seven was distracting her from her task…which was to meet Seven in the back garden. “Okay.” Sice took a deep breath and opened the door to the garden, losing all the air in her lungs when she saw Seven smiling with her eyes closed, sitting on a bench and basking in the sunlight. Undeniably, Seven was some sort of supernatural being. No human could be that ridiculously attractive.

  
Wordlessly, Sice walked to Seven’s side and presented a lunch box. “H-Here.” Seven opened her eyes, which only brightened her smile – and the red in Sice’s cheeks. “Thank you.” Seven took the lunch box and placed it in her lap. “Oh, it’s warm.” Sice took a seat on the bench, breathing audibly. She wasn’t sure how long she could bear this. “Wow,” Seven said after her first bite. “You don’t have to tell me how bad it is,” Sice grumbled. “Oh no,” Seven said. “This is delicious. Rice and – what type of curry is this? Sweet and spicy…I can’t tell what the meat is but it’s scrumptious.” She began to eat faster, and Sice’s eyes widened. “You like it? Like, it’s actually good?”

  
“Mhm,” Seven moaned in delight, somehow maintaining her graceful appearance despite how quickly she was devouring the meal. “Well uh,” Sice giggled nervously. She had no idea why she was smiling, but she knew it wouldn’t go away so she might as well embrace it. “I talked to Mother a few times about different spices, and there’s a few books in the Crystarium I looked at…the meat’s Coeurl…and I uh…prom?” Seven finished the last of the lunch and looked to Sice. “I’m sorry, what was that last part?” She took a sip of water as Sice slowly lost what little nerve she had left.

  
“Holy crap I’m super nervous,” Sice confessed. “I’m freaking out because I don’t know what’s gonna happen if I tell you I like you. Like, really like you. I know I said I didn’t like you like that, and I thought I didn’t, but I do, and now it’s out there and I’m gonna frickin’ scream! Do you hate me?” The outburst was followed by a whimper, and Sice covered her face with her hands. “Well that escalated rather quickly,” Seven chuckled. “How long has this been on your mind?” Sice declined to respond, so Seven continued, “Well, I guess I’ll make my own confession.”

  
Sice separated two of her fingers and snuck a peek at Seven. “Sice, the truth is, I was elated when I thought that letter was for me. Even after you explained everything, a part of me still wanted to keep hoping. That’s why I made you that lunch. Because I feel the same way. I actually have for quite some time.” She scratched her head in embarrassment. “That so?” Sice murmured. “Doesn’t seem like you.” “Excuse me?” Seven asked. Sice slowly uncovered her face, her cheeks still red. “…I just thought you were smarter than that. I mean, if I were you I would’ve gone after someone that’s, well, not me. Especially since you have your pick of any girl at Akademeia.”

  
“So that’s smart?” Seven asked. “Pursuing someone that’s not you?” “Yeah.” Sice rolled her eyes. “Honestly, look at me. I’m a mess and you’re a model student.” “I beg to differ,” Seven said. “Many people look at art and call it a mess. But if they could only see it through someone else’s eyes, they’d realize how beautiful it is.” She grasped one of Sice’s hands. “And I guess I’m not a model student. If it’s smart to pursue someone besides the one I love, then I’ll gladly be a dunce.”

  
“Why’d you have to say it like that?” Sice whined, leaning onto Seven’s shoulder. “Sorry, I thought that would make you less tense,” Seven said. “Just putting it all out there and getting rid of any doubt.” Sice gave Seven’s hand a squeeze. “I do feel comfortable now,” she admitted. “For the most part. I can’t hear my heart pounding anymore so that’s good.” “Yeah,” Seven agreed, bringing an arm over Sice’s shoulder. “Hey, did you say something about prom earlier?”

  
Sice rejected the urge to leap off the bench and nodded. “If you wanted to…I’m actually amazed I was even able to mention it. Pretty nerve-wracking. Ha, and then I go and tell you it’d be smarter to go after someone else. I still stick by that, but I won’t deny I’m happy you chose to be an idiot.” Seven raised an eyebrow. “Thanks?” “Sorry.” Sice smiled. “I heard at least ten members of your harem already asked you. So if you’ve already agreed to go with someone I guess that’s that.” Seven gave Sice a light flick to the forehead. “First of all, it’s not a harem. Second, that number is twenty-eight as of now. And third, I haven’t said yes to any of them. I’d love to go with you.”

  
Sice sat straight up and looked Seven in the eyes. “You sure? Like serious? For real?” She withheld a scream when Seven’s lips pressed against her cheek. “I’m sure.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls of Class Zero (save for two) are having a sleepover and Queen is more than okay. She's definitely fine. Perfectly healthy.

“Queen, are you okay?” Cinque was just as happy for Seven and Sice as the next person, but Queen’s reaction was much more intense than that of others. “I can’t believe it, I cannot believe it! But I must believe it! I do believe it! I am overflowing with exuberance!” Queen giggled loudly, squeezing her pillow tight and rolling across the two spare mattresses on the floor of Rem’s room. Earlier when she’d been asked to help construct the blanket fort in the midst of her cackling, she singlehandedly finished building a rather impressive architectural feat with lightning speed, only to dive inside and continue her fit of squeals.

  
“She’ll be fine,” Rem assured Cinque. “Once she runs out of energy, she’ll be out like a light and get a well-deserved good night’s sleep.” “Isn’t the point of a sleepover not to sleep?” Cater asked. “Is it?” Deuce gave a small frown. “Well then, that’s a rather misleading name.” “Do you know what else is misleading?” Queen asked. “The facades! Sice and Seven wore masks, so desperately trying to hide their love for one another, but they learned to embrace it! It flourishes as we speak! They could be holding hands right now, or hugging, cuddling, kissing, slowly stripping away each other’s exteriors and letting their passion-” “That’s enough, Queen,” Cater cut in. “There are still some people in this room that aren’t utter garbage. Like, literally everyone here except you.”

  
“It’s not nice to call someone garbage,” Cinque said. Cater patted her head. “Don’t worry, in cases like these it’s a term of endearment.” Cinque tilted her head to the side. “Hmmmm, that doesn’t really make sense, but if you say so. I won’t call people garbage though.” She wrapped her arms around Deuce’s waist and fell back onto the mattress she was seated on. “I’ll call them nice names like ‘cinnamon bunny’ and ‘gumdrop’ like I call Deuski!” Deuce sighed with a smile on her face. As random as Cinque’s actions could be, they were endearing. “They’re so cute,” Queen whispered, still clutching her pillow.

  
“Alright,” Cater said in a slightly raised voice. “Let’s get down to business. Have you guys decided on prom dresses yet?” She removed a number of catalogues and magazines from her purse and spread them out. “Wow, these look delightful!” Rem commented as she began flipping through one catalogue. “May I see?” Deuce asked, sitting up. Rem showed the page she’d been looking at and Deuce gasped. “I wholeheartedly agree. Absolutely delightful!” Rem pointed to one dress. “This one would suit you perfectly, it would. Cinque, what do you think?” Cinque glanced at the dress. “Sure. Deuski looks good in anything.” Deuce gave a flattered chuckle.

  
“Hey, there’s way more where that came from,” Cater reminded her friends. “And we’ve got all night.” Queen opened a magazine and adjusted her glasses. “Let it begin.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is approaching, preparations are being made, and excitement is building.

Emina knocked on the door of the fitting room. “Come on, let me see.” Sice groaned in response. Emina frowned. “Hey, you’re the one who asked me to help you find a dress. I could be doing other things right now.” “Yeah,” Sice said. “You were up to all sorts of things when I knocked on your door, but that’s none of my business.” Emina could hear the smirk in Sice’s voice. “You’re right, it is none of your business whatsoever. Now come out and let me see how that dress looks on you.” Emina had selected several dresses for Sice to try on, but each time she asked to see, it took a bit of prodding to get Sice to even open the fitting room’s door.

  
“Fine, gimme a sec,” Sice said. She looked at herself in the mirror, unsure of what to make of the image. There was no reason to be embarrassed – she looked quite nice, if she did say so herself – but for some reason she still felt uneasy. Perhaps it was just the unfamiliarity of picking out a dress. A _prom_ dress. “Alright.” Sice took a breath and exhaled. She opened the door slowly and stepped out. “…Well?”

  
Emina lost her breath for a moment, simply gaping. Then she smiled. “That’s the one. I was right. I was so right. Midnight blue is your color.” Sice looked down at the dress. She liked it too, but there was no way she’d admit that to Emina. Not with the squealing and painful-looking smile going on, anyway. “Yeah. It’s okay I guess. I’ll change back so we can buy this thing.” Sice retreated back to the fitting room, allowing herself to smile once the door was closed. As different as they were, she found herself able to get along well with Emina. The woman knew her stuff. Hell, she probably would’ve been a better help than King during her previous…predicament…but the thought of Emina saying “Awwww, that’s so cute! Little Sice has a big ol’ crush,” was not particularly appealing.

  
Moving her thoughts from the past and to the future, Sice took a last look at herself in the mirror before changing back to her normal clothes. Excitement finally made its presence known, slowly but surely building up inside her. She could only imagine what Seven would wear. Probably something elegant that would make all the girls swoon. As if Seven’s normal appearance didn’t do that already. Whatever Seven wore to prom, Sice was sure it would leave her speechless and maybe even make her faint – and she looked forward to it.

 

* * *

  
Celestia hummed a tune as she flipped through the pages of a catalogue. “You’re in a good mood,” Andoria noted. She took a seat beside her smiling wife on the small couch in their living space. “What have we here?” “I’m thinking of what would be best for Tonogiri.” Celestia pointed to a suit on one of the pages of the catalogue. “This will be his first prom, you know.” “I’m aware,” Andoria giggled. “He is my son too.” She looked down at the suit Celestia’s finger was on. “This is definitely befitting. He would look so handsome. I have no doubt that his date would think the same.” “I can’t wait to see them dressed up,” Celestia said, her smile widening. “Our little boy with such a sweet girl. They’re sure to be elected Prince and Princess.”

  
“Royalty does run through our veins,” Andoria said before kissing Celestia’s cheek. The memory of when they’d been elected Prom Queens in high school was still very vivid. “What a magical night,” Celestia reminisced. “Perhaps we should attend. There can never be too many supervisors.” “We ought not to embarrass Tonogiri,” Andoria sighed, resting her head on Celestia’s shoulder and turning the page of the catalogue. “Or perhaps we should. What do you think?” Celestia remained quiet, simply smiling as she laid eyes upon another attractive suit. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is here!...and it's a terribly written, anticlimactic mess.

“I still don’t see why they made us come to this shindig,” Qun’mi muttered. Ines smirked and handed her a cup of punch. “Probably because of that incident last year. They don’t want it to happen again so they got the most intimidating scientists on staff to keep these students in check.” “I call bull,” Qun’mi responded immediately. “You totally volunteered us. I don’t remember any incident.” “Fine, I did,” Ines confessed. “But you do look damn fine in a suit.” She took a sip of punch, not taking her gaze from Qun’mi. Qun’mi groaned. “Well, I’m stuck here now.” She gave Ines a sideways glance as she also took a sip of punch. “Hm. I guess it’s not all bad. You look pretty sexy yourself.” In a split second, the color of Ines’ face changed to match that of the sweet vermilion beverage. “Oh. I uh, you know. Just saw some dresses and I uh..hahaha. Huh? What’s that?”

The sound of girls giggling and chattering increased in volume, drawing the attention of the women. “Where? Where?” “More like _beware!_ I heard three girls already fainted!” “It’s totally worth it. Where is she?” A young girl let out a loud gasp before falling backward into Aria’s arms. “What the frick?” Aria asked, glancing around at more and more girls losing their balance. “Ohhh, _she_ must be here.” “Excuse me, I’m sorry. Are you okay? Easy there.” Seven awkwardly made her way through a crowd of girls who were all either eager to speak with her, leaning on their friends for support while whispering and giggling, or simply gawking. Luckily for her, it appeared that no one had actually fainted.

“Seven!” Once Seven emerged from the crowd, she was nearly tackled by Mutsuki. “You look nice.” “Thanks,” Seven replied as Mutsuki released her from the tight hug. “You do too. I heard you’re in charge of the fireworks this year. Is that true?” “You betcha!” Mutsuki proclaimed proudly. “Speaking of which, I should go duodecuple-check everything. See ya!” She scampered off without another word, and Seven continued walking, only to be bombarded by her female classmates and their compliments.

“Lookin’ good, Big Sis!” Cater said, giving a smile overflowing with approval. “You look wonderful,” Deuce agreed. “Sicey’s gonna get knocked right off her feet!” Cinque added. “I think Seven’s getting a little embarrassed,” Rem giggled. “But the truth is the truth.” “Seven,” Queen said in a low voice. “I saw Sice earlier.” Seven acknowledged the statement with eye contact, raising her brows to silently ask Sice’s location. “All the way in the back,” Queen continued. “In the dark corner on the other side of the ballroom.” Despite sounding extremely suspicious, Queen had no reason to lie, and the location seemed like the type of spot for Sice to wait in, so Seven gave a quick “Thank you” before breaking from the group.

While walking across the ballroom, Seven overheard parts of random conversations:

“I can’t believe Miss Emina didn’t show, yo.”  
“She said she wouldn’t be attending.”  
“Hey man, I asked her to come.”  
“And she said no.”  
“Tch. I just hope she’s not out with Kurasame or that creepy scientist guy.”  
“She’s probably with both.”  
“WHA?! HUH?! NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL!”  
“I think you’re misinterpreting what I said.”

“Hey, you’re looking sharp, Tono!”  
“Oh, really, you think so? I uh, thank you. You look lovely as always.”  
“Are you blushing?”  
“Huh? No way! I just um…you know.”  
“Hehe, it’s fine. That’s what I like about you.”

Seven had never noticed how large the ballroom was. It was taking forever to cross.

“How about I give you a dance and you give me a hundred thousand gil!”  
“What? Are you crazy?”  
“Come on, that’s half the normal price! I’m giving you an opportunity here.”

“A challenger? Could this be? A worthy opponent?”  
“I’ve come to dethrone the King, Enra style!”  
“Is that so? Well then, show me what you’ve got!”

The whole dance battle thing never made sense to Seven, but as long as people were having fun, she could appreciate it.

“Faaaaith, Mimi’s all pouty.”  
“I fail to see how this is my problem.”  
“I think she’s annoyed by all the kids around.”  
“And?”  
“She won’t dance with me.”  
“Again, I fail to see how this is my problem.”  
“If she won’t dance with me, then you have to! It’s not like you’re doing anything anyway.”  
“I’m helping to supervise this event to make sure it doesn’t turn into a fiasco.”  
“There’s a child in charge of the fireworks. I don’t think anyone really cares how things turn out as long as there are no casualties. Now let’s bust a move!”  
“You can be so juvenile…”

Finally, Seven reached the corner Queen spoke of, searching for Sice and trying to ignore the multitude of eyes staring at her back. “Sice?” she asked quietly. A pair of blue eyes lit up in the shadows and locked onto her, taking in the magnificence of her wine-colored dress and the way it flattered her body. “…Sice? Why don’t you step out of the dark?” Seven extended her hand and gave a smile, though her concern was obvious. After a few moments of patience, she was rewarded with Sice grasping her hand and standing up. Taking a step back, Seven pulled Sice into the light, revealing the midnight blue gown and white hair that was free from its ponytail and resting on Sice’s shoulders.

Seven stared in silence. Sice said nothing but kept her eyes focused on Seven’s dress, so elegant but simple and all-around beautiful. So fitting for Seven, so absolutely perfect – “Um, you look great,” Seven stammered, which prompted Sice to nod. “Thanks. Uh, you look good too. Really good.” After another pause, Seven shook her head. “What are we doing? Let’s dance!” She guided Sice by the hand to the dancefloor, noting that the cheery fast-paced music playing abruptly switched to something slower and more classical as they arrived at a spot she deemed as good as any other. Glancing toward the DJ, Seven spotted Queen and sighed. “Slow dance it is.”

“Uh, sorry in advance,” Sice said, placing a hand on Seven’s shoulder. “I might step on your feet. I’m no good at this.” She gave a weak forced smile, which turned into a real smile when Seven beamed at her. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you no matter what.”

Near the punch bowl, Ines tugged Qun’mi’s arm. “Come on. One dance. If that grumpy kid can dance with her girlfriend, then you can dance with yours.” Qun’mi groaned. “I already feel out of place at these kids’ little party. I just wanna go home.” “Well,” Ines said, frowning. “I was the one who signed you up behind your back. Maybe I can find someone to take your place and you can go rest up. And maybe forgive me?” “You know I can’t be mad at you,” Qun’mi said frankly, flashing a hint of a smile. “I am tired though.”

“Then rest,” a vaguely familiar voice said. Qun’mi turned her head and saw Andoria, with Celestia by her side. “Oh, you two are the counselors, right?” “Correct,” Andoria said. “We will be here for the remainder of the event, and we know how to handle these students.” Ines smirked. “So I’ve heard. You two have been here way longer than us.” “Indeed,” Celestia said. “Leave if you wish. It seems you two may have something to resolve.”

“Not really,” Qun’mi said. “But I did wanna ask Ines about something in private, so I guess we’ll get going. Thanks.” “Our pleasure,” Andoria said with a smile as Qun’mi and Ines linked arms and took their leave. “Shall we show them who truly rules the ballroom?” Celestia suggested, smirking. A high-pitched yelp came from across the room. “Cinque! Please don’t swing me around so much. I feel a tad dizzy…” “Sorry. But it was fun! Do you need some water?” “Perhaps we should wait until later,” Andoria said. Celestia silently agreed.

Outdoors, Aria drank punch beside Mutsuki. “So you put this whole thing together? Gonna blow up the sky?” “Pretty much,” Mutsuki replied. “You got a problem with it?” “Nope,” Aria said, looking up at a star. “I’m lookin’ forward to it. Sounds pretty frickin’ rad.” Mutsuki followed Aria’s gaze to the sky. “Yeah…guess so…‘rad.’”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The abrupt, non-thrilling conclusion.

“Woah, that is so frickin’ rad!” “I told you! Now check this out!” Despite the yelling and explosions, Sice managed to match the rhythm of the music – or rather, Seven’s rhythm. No one could hear the music over the crackles and pops of the fireworks. The dance was surreal; moving across the floor with such a beautiful partner, illuminated by ever-changing colors with the giggles and chatter of her classmates reaching her ears every now and then – so strange, but so absolutely perfect. A smile made its way to Sice’s face and she wrapped her arms around Seven’s neck. Words were more or less useless with the fireworks going off, so Seven elected not to speak and instead met Sice’s lips with her own.

  
The faint screeches of underclass girls didn’t matter to Sice. The fact that everyone was watching didn’t matter. Enra recovering from decimation in his dance battle with Gilgamesh, Tonogiri being embarrassed by his moms, chocobo chicks getting crowned Prom King and Queen – Sice couldn’t care less. Only Seven’s warmth and the taste of her lips were important. Sure, Sice would be all sorts of embarrassed later, but for now, she relished in the moment.

 

* * *

  
“So you’re not mad?” Ines asked. Qun’mi smirked to herself as she watched the colorful explosions in the sky. “Nah. I actually wanted to do something else with you tonight, but I’ll just have to wing it.” “What exactly are you talking about?” Ines asked. “Guess,” Qun’mi said, lightly grasping Ines’ hand. Ines thought for a moment. “You…wanted dance but were too embarrassed with all those people around?” “Not bad,” Qun’mi said. “But how about I give you a hint?” She dropped to one knee. “What rhymes with ‘guess?’”


End file.
